Void Genome
The Void Genome is a cylinder that bestows upon it's user The Power of Kings. It is only one of the three enhanced genomes that were developed by a group called Sephirah Genomics that had been succesfully cultivated. It is suggested that it was created to be used as a biological weapon derived from the Apocalypse Virus for reasons unknown. The Power of Kings The Power of Kings is an ability that analyzes intron sequences in the human genome and draw out the power hidden within them by converting them into Voids. Voids A Void is an idea that has acquired form. Different Voids can be extracted from different people and it is said that Void technology trespasses into the realm of the Gods. A Voids form and function reflects the person's fears and or complexes, in other words it's like the shape of their heart, or personality. Should a person change, their respective void will change as well. It is revealed in episode 16, that if a person's Void is destroyed, it causes the person to crystalize and die in a similar fashion to the effects of the Apocalipse Virus. Rules There are a few rules that apply to how The Power of Kings is used. They are: *Voids can only be extracted from people 17 years and younger. The reason for this is unknown at this time but it is suggested that over time a person's Void needs time to properly form. It's unknown what would happen if a Void is removed from someone older than 17. *The only way to extract a person's Void is to look directly into the subject's eyes, Shu was able to work around that rule by looking at the target's forehead. *When you withdraw a Void from someone, that person loses their memory of the time surrounding the event. The reason for this is due to the shock and trauma associated with the removal of one's Void. Later Shu can withdraw a Void from an individual while he/she retains consciousness and can even have that person wielding their own Void. *It is possible to combine two Void powers to create a new weapon, however it is unknown if this applies to any Void or specific types. *If the person is without their Void for an extended period the possibility of death could occur. *If the person's Void is destroyed then the person will crystalize and die in a manner near-identical to the effects of the Apocalypse Virus. *The Void Genome itself is directly bound to the user's right arm. If the arm is separated from the individual (such as being sliced off) then the Genome will bind itself to another individual. List of Major Voids that have appeared so far These are the most important Voids that have been shown throughout the show so far: *Sword: This is Inori's Void. While it's length is not clear one can tell that it is very long, far passing Shu's or Gai's height. It can create disks that act as shields, or stepping stones. The blade is very sharp, able to easily cut Endlaves. And can create metallic strips that can be used as projectiles to slice objects. It acts as Shu's main weapon. *''Kaleidoscope'': This is Daryl's Void. It allows it's user to reflect any kind of attack. *Large Camera: This is Souta's Void. It allows the user to open locked doors and remove blocked passages such as a vault or a heavily reinforced door. *Shears: This is Yahiro's Void. It is a large pair of shears that are said to sever life, the reason for this is because deep down he thinks his ill brother burdens him. *Gravity Gun: This is Kido's Void. It shoots out a substance that has control over gravity, allowing anyone who is shot with it to float into the air. *Torch: This is Argo's Void. When used it shoots out a black light, that has the power similar to that of a Black Hole. It doesn't allow anything to escape from inside it, nor allow the individual to see anything but darkness, leaving the person trapped. It is "The Light that Brings Darkness". *''The Coward's Shield'': This is Arisa's Void. By using a ball to control it, it shields any kind of attack, no matter how powerful it is. It was even able to protect a whole cruse ship from a bunch of Dragoon Missiles. It is the "The coward's shield that armors the weak self inside." *Bandages: This is Hare's Void. By using this it can repair any damage on the body or other objects. *Scouter: This is Kanon's Void. It allows it's user to see very far away even through objects. *Rifle: This is Gai's Void. This allows him to forcibly manifest voids in others and can also be used as a regular rifle. *Leg Prosthetics: This is Aya's Void. This allows her to regain the use of her legs as well as the ability to move at high speeds and the ablity to fly. *Scanner: This is Tsugumi's Void. This allows the user to create a solid holographic image that can be remotely controled. *Scythe: Unknown user. A large scythe used by Shu to threaten Argo. Gallery The Power of Kings.jpg|The Power of Kings mark on Shu's hand Souta's Void.jpg|Souta's Void GuiltyCrown00239.jpg|Daryl's Void Inori's Void.jpg|Inori's Void Guilty Crown - 01 - Large 41.jpg|Shu pulls out Inori's Void Guilty Crown - 03 - Large 29.jpg|Yahiro's Void Guilty Crown - 05 - Large 31.jpg|Arugo's Void Arisa's Void.jpg|Arisa's Void (the purple circular object). Kenji's Void.jpg|Kenji's Void Hare's Void.jpg|Hare's Void Gais Void.jpg|Gai's Void Ayases Void.jpg|Ayase's Void Tsugumis Void.jpg|Tsugumi's Void Kanon's Void.jpg|Kanon's Void Category:Terminology